


The Other Gold

by AnonEhouse



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Civil War Team Iron Man, Fix-It of Sorts, Franken!Jarvis, Frankenbot, Gen, Not Steve Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Iron Man 3, not team Cap friendly, steve gets punched in the face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: Tony doesn't make junk. His A.I. are as loyal as a St. Bernard dog. They'll rescue him from Winter.





	The Other Gold

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

'Make new friends, but keep the old,  
One is silver, the other gold'

 

 

Rogers walked unsteadily out of the Hydra base, his arm around Barnes' waist.

"Captain!" T'Challa called out, shocked at the sight of them; beaten, bloody, and disarmed, in Barnes' case, literally.

Rogers halted and tensed. "Do I have to fight you, too? Bucky's innocent."

"I know," T'Challa said. "I have the man responsible in custody on my aircraft. I regret my unthinking actions."

Rogers lifted his head. "If you really regret it, you'll help Bucky. Stark tried to shoot him like a mad dog."

"I will give Barnes sanctuary in Wakanda," T'Challa said. He paused. "What of Stark? What happened?"

"I gave him my shield, and he let us go. He's cooling off," Rogers replied. "We both said some things we regretted."

"Very well." T'Challa turned towards his quin-jet.

There was a loud whooshing, rattling, metal scraping, rocket-blasting noise. T'Challa barely had time to stiffen before a misshapen vaguely humanoid figure, a patchwork of red and gold, silver, and black, and possessed of far too many limbs, landed in front of Rogers. It used several arms to grasp Rogers and Barnes and knock their heads together. Both super soldiers fell unconscious.

T'Challa braced himself for a fight.

One of the three heads poised crookedly on the multi-shoulders of the robotic creature turned towards T'Challa. "I require the use of your transportation. Sir is injured." It paused. "Please." And then it walked, scrambled, scuttled, awkwardly moving on its half dozen or so legs, into the base.

T'Challa checked Rogers and Barnes; they seemed dazed, but in no danger. Then he let curiosity impel him to follow the robot. He stopped, startled, when he saw the monstrosity cradling Iron Man in its arms. Stark was barely conscious, and it was obvious his suit was destroyed. The robot was talking to him, softly, in a much gentler voice than it had used to T'Challa. "Good morning. It's 8:37 a.m. The weather in Siberia is 16 degrees with a light breeze, 2 miles from the south. The surf conditions ... I am sorry. I regret I cannot find the surf conditions, sir."

"Jay?" Stark opened one eye wider. The other was blackened and swelling shut. "Jesus. Heartbreaker, is that you? Hey. Guys? Wow, must have been a hell of a party."

"Indeed, sir," the robot replied. It fumbled at its chest. "You need a new reactor."

"No, no, don't. I'm fine. Don't kill yourself!" Stark pushed weakly at the robot. "I need a doctor, not a reactor."

The robot nodded. "Very good, sir." It straightened and turned towards T'Challa. "I require the use of your transportation. Sir is injured," it said again. It began scuttling towards the exit.

"I have promised sanctuary to Barnes," T'Challa said, feeling awkward as he walked beside the robot. "He is innocent. He didn't kill my father. I owe him a debt."

"I owe him one, too," Stark said. "He _did_ kill my parents. Rogers knew. He knew for years. Kept it from me, so I'd..." Stark gave a short laugh. "So I'd fund his search for their killer, his _friend_."

T'Challa was appalled. "There must be some mistake."

"Yeah. My mistake. Yours too, if you don't give them up for trial."

"I gave my word," T'Challa said. "It is a matter of honor, now."

"I get that. You want to pick up that shield? My dad built it."

"From vibranium stolen from my country," T'Challa remarked. He picked up the shield. It was scratched and had blood on it.

"Uh, huh. Stolen to use against Hitler. He had honorable intentions, but that doesn't make it right, does it?" Stark coughed. "Take it back. Melt it down. It was never mine. Dad gave it to Rogers." Tony smiled crookedly. "Just... please. Don't give it back to Rogers."

T'Challa nodded. "I will not. It belongs to Wakanda." 

They emerged from the building. There was a scuffled mess of snow, and a little blood, but Rogers and Barnes were gone. "They are gone," T'Challa said after bending down to examine the trail of broken snow. "They will die," he said, regretting how badly things had turned out. 

"Let it go," Tony replied, in a sing-song voice. "The cold never bothered them, anyway."

T'Challa frowned at Stark. "This hardly seems the time for levity."

"Be damned if I'll cry about them." Tony closed his eyes.

T'Challa sighed and opened up his quin-jet. Zemo smirked at them as they entered. "I won," he said smugly.

"No, you didn't," Tony said. "You just made sure we all lost."

Zemo shrugged. "Close enough."

T'Challa went forward to the controls. "No. We have not lost." He glanced at Stark's monstrous robot, battered, but held together and determined to save its creator. "We will recover. It will be different, but we will recover." He would not make any more rash, unthinking vows. His people depended on him to act as king, not as a man with personal agendas. He took the quin-jet up and set a course for the nearest medical facility.

**Author's Note:**

> What if 42 the 'Autonomic Prehensile Propulsion Armor' which had shown the ability to act on its own had gradually cobbled together the blown apart bits of all the armors from the end of Iron Man 3? What if the uploaded Jarvis in the suits had merged with them and been very confused, and seeking Tony ever since? What if the Frankensteined robot had found Tony in Siberia? 
> 
> What If?
> 
> Added edit: Most of the Suits in the House Party protocol had nicknames (have to wikiwalk to find them though) but I couldn't find a nickname for #42, but then I thought, Acronym, APPA. And searched to find if that was a name with a meaning in any language. Unless Google lied to me 'Appa' means Father in Korean. And APPA is the one who gathered the bits, so Father seems a good name for him.


End file.
